megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Possible new style and Main Page... Cast your feedback
You can't see it up on the normal pages because the last style I put up gave some users some issue with being able to see the tabs. So this time I used some per-page .css tricks to make it so that the style demonstration will only show up on a single page. So if you go to Main Page/1 you'll see a demonstration of both a draft for a new Main Page, and a new site style/layout. Go there and give some feedback here on what you think of the possible mainpage and what you think of the site style. ~Dantman(talk) Apr 13, 2007 @ 22:49 (UTC) ---- Oh ya, please ignore the fact that the boxes used on that Main Page are a bright cyan. I'm using the type-nav class which is used for all nav boxes and navigation tables using the box system from the WAP, because of the Animepedia that class is cyan by default, but unlike other classes I do allow this one to have it's colors customized for each wiki on which it's used. For example, the InuYasha Wiki is using the type-nav but there it's changed to a pink type color which suits the wiki. Similarly here that color class would be altered to one which fits in with the style. But because there is no style made here I can't just go and change the color codes yet. So just bear with the demo being that color, if people are fine with the site's color scheme then that color class will be changed around the time that the color scheme and Main Page would be put in place, probably a darker blue like the rest of color scheme. ~Dantman(talk) Apr 14, 2007 @ 02:07 (UTC) ---- That's pretty cool. I would consider, however, including some images of the villains of the series, such as Dr. Wily and Sigma. Also, a picture of Dr. Cain and Dr. Light might not be bad either. Looks good though! --Brahman 23:47, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :Could you point out some good images? I tried to pick out the most seen characters each from a different series I remember; Mega Man, X, Mega Man EXE, Zero, and Bass. Though, if you could find one around, even on here, a better image of X would be appreciated. It's annoying enough that there are no transparent images, but it's even worse when an image also isn't completely white. ::Perhaps list out all the most notable villans and characters. Actually, it's also possible to randomize what image shows up. So if we're short for space we can make random sets of characters show up. ~Dantman(talk) May 14, 2007 @ 09:52 (UTC) :::I like the idea of randomizing the images that show up- lots of websites do that. If we could do that it would make each visit to the site seem "special" in a way. Anyhow, for villains we could have: Dr. Wily, Sungod (the bad guy from Mega Man V), Sigma, Vile, Dr. Weil, Serpent, the Bonnes (pirates from the Mega Man Legends series, although they are not "bad"), Dr. Wily (from the EXE series), and maybe Colonel Redips from Mega Man X: Command Mission. :::If you've noticed I've been doing some work on the Mega Man classic series and the Mega Man X series, adding both story content, release dates, and some images. I will also go and update the character information sometime soon (I've done so with Dr. Light and Mega Man), and when I do so I can hunt around for some new images. This is a very good project, but we need to flesh out and "profesionalize" some of the articles here. Keep up the good work! --Brahman 23:15, 15 May 2007 (UTC) ::::What exactly do you think I'VE been doing, eh? I've been professionalizing articles, and I've done a few that really look well done. -- -{ Reploidof20xx }- (TALK) 06:33, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :::::I've seen your work on the X and ZX series and it's very good. We need to keep it up and update more of the information on the characters from other series as well. Also, some of the sub-articles are stubs or non-existent and need to be worked on. Of course, it all takes time though so we just have to work on it when we can. --Brahman 17:26, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ---- Is everyone ok with the site color scheme shown there? (Not the Main Page, the site layout) if everyone is I can make it the actual style for the wiki. ~Dantman(talk) May 18, 2007 @ 09:19 (UTC) :I think the idea of having a "featured article" or "article of the week/month" would be a good idea...What do you guys think? --Brahman 00:51, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :: Ok let's get one thing straight. I'm a new member. But I agree with all the stuff you've been suggesting. Including the Featured article idea. And I like the colour scheme too! And I'll just wait until you say if it's ok if I respond to an earlier question here. (EDIT) Oh yeah I'm using some of the HTML stuff I see in the rest of the comments... Please don't mind? I like the way it is.(EDIT2)Ok I eliminated the HTML tags and put Span instead. Works good! Blade (TALK) 14:00 @ 30 July 2007 (UTC) :::T_T Blade, the html font tag is a depreciated tag. It would be perfectly valid for a browser to reject your tag and ignore it's existence. The nicest thing to do is to use the span tag. Your text could be more validly done as text I don't know, but it might even be possible to use some CSS to pull out the need for the sup tags to. Though I see you're using my time trick, if you want to use that perhaps you should look over my User:Dantman/sig and User:Dantman/sig.time. :::On the color scheme, just note that the light blue is just the default from the WGEP (We still need to finish discussion on if the MMKB should join into the expanding WGEP), when and if the MMKB joins, that default type-nav color will actually be customized to fit the wiki better. :::On the subjects of Featured articles, there's something you may find of interest. Take a look at w:c:dragonball:Main Page and w:c:dragonball:Dragon Ball:Featured articles. It's an interesting trick I came up with using the new DPL that's been installed. If you look at this edit page you'll see that an article is made featured simply by placing a template around the text in the page that you want to become the snapshot of text that will be shown on the main page. When you want a new article to be featured, you put that template onto another page. The most recently tagged page is the current featured page. ^_^ Interesting? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 30, 2007 @ 23:00 (UTC) ::::Sorry! I just noticed it on Reploid's edit and thought it'd be a nice addition. And as I said I AM new (Smiley face) And I'll Edit the Font Color tag out and replace it with what you suggested. And yep. I'm using it as I saw it and thought it'd be cool. And it is (Smiley Face) and do Smiley Faces like the text : - and a bracket do anything to the formatting? ::::Well blue does suit MMKB because Mega Man's Blue... But I guess we should wait first. ::::Cool! And am I right in thinking that profiles carry over Wikis?(Small question) That better? EDIT: Erm... I think I might have to put the Span tags OUTSIDE my link...^_^' EDIT2: Ok I think I've gotten everything working. Finally. Blade (TALK) , @ (UTC) What about change the style in...: (javascript needed for countdown timer)December 17 2007 10:00:00 Mega Man's 20th Anniversary! And monthly feature! Which one first? (Forum:Featured article) --201.12.147.90 23:19, 12 August 2007 (UTC)